


Better Than Coffee

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 27 - Coffee ShopThe one where Magnus and Alec meet at a coffee and the connection is instant.





	Better Than Coffee

Of all the places near his university, Alec's favourite place to go is a quiet little coffee shop that's not frequented by many people, which means it's perfect for him.

Alec has never liked being in crowds and crowded places, so when he found Idris Café, Alec was immediately drawn to the place. It also helps that the food and drinks are good!

Alec comes to this coffee shop whenever he needs to get away. Whether it's to study, do homework, read or just be, Idris Café is his place to be. 

Today is no exception. Alec's annoying roommate, Raj, is constantly bringing people into their room, and. Alec is tired of it. How he is supposed to get any studying done when his room is constantly invaded, he has no idea, so Alec had grabbed all his stuff and stormed out of the room.

So, here Alec is, a plate of fries and a milkshake in front of him, finally able to focus on his studies. It's a quiet day in Idris Café, and Alec is using it to his advantage.

About and hour later, the bell on the door ringing catches Alec's attention. As he looks up, Alec's breath is stolen from him, when he sees the most handsome man walk into the coffee shop.

-

Magnus is new on campus and he hasn't found anywhere that he can be and not be surrounded by people. He doesn't mind parties and all, but he also enjoys escaping every now and then.

Unfortunately, everywhere he goes, he always seems to run into Camille. The woman has made it her mission to make his life a living hell. Magnus is tired of it.

While Magnus is walking along the sidewalk, desperately trying to find some place he can escape and get some studying done, he passed a quiet looking coffee shop.

"Idris Café?" Magnus says out loud. The coffee shop seems like a good place to studying done. There is only one person inside, from the looks of things. So, without any further thought, Magnus pushes the door open, and walks into the coffee shop.

When Magnus walks inside, the young man sitting in the café looks up, and Magnus loss his breath. He is easily the most beautiful person Magnus has laid his eyes on, and Magnus wants to get to know this man.

-

Alec realises he has been staring at the young man, and that he has been staring back. He shakes himself out of his shock and smiles. He motions for the stranger to join him, which he does.

"Hi, I'm Alec. I haven't seen you around before." Alec says. "You want to join me?

"I'd love to. I'm Magnus, by the way." Magnus says, holding his hand out for Alec to shake, before taking a seat.

Alec doesn't know what it is about Magnus, but he feels an instant connection to him. That's why he invited Magnus to join him. All he wants is to get to know the young man.

-

Magnus and Alec manage to get some studying done before the books are moved to the empty chairs at the table and they are talking.

They take the time to get to know each other. Magnus really just wants to know everything about Alec. The connection he feels between him and Alec seems to strengthen the longer they are together. 

Magnus knows this is someone he wants in his life forever. He hasn't had that many times before, but with Alec its undeniably there. He doesn't know what the future will bring, but with Alec in his life, maybe the future won't be so daunting.

-

Alec sits in the coffee shop with Magnus until closing time. He hasn't had this much fun with someone in forever and he doesn't want it to end just yet.

"Hey Magnus, how do you feel about going to the movies with me?" Alec asks, hoping Magnus would agree.

"I'd love to, Alexander." Magnus replies with a smile. He has been hoping to find a way to spend more time with Alec.

Happily, Alec leads the way to the movie theater, and he and Magnus have a wonderful evening together. He can say in all honesty that he knows Magnus will be in his life for a long time to come, and he looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
